


Extraordinarily Ordinary

by Baloo18



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baloo18/pseuds/Baloo18
Summary: Sometimes we stumble upon what we never thought we needed. Can an unexpected meeting help to mend a broken heart? Can the everyday ordinary turn into the extraordinary? Life has a funny way of bringing people from different walks of life together.





	Extraordinarily Ordinary

Have you ever woken up in the morning and thought that today is the day that something extraordinary was going to happen to you? Well this was not that morning for me. After all I’m just a regular girl trying to make it by in this dog-eat-dog world. When you live your entire live with a less than ordinary mind set, the extraordinary is never a possibility. So this morning when my alarm blared its’ hideous tone I wasn’t expecting anything more than what I have experienced in all of my 27 years.

“Shut up,” I sleepily mumble as I hit the offending alarm clock. Honestly why can’t the universe just let me sleep?

“Natalie honey,” I hear the soft voice of my roommate and best friend/mother figure through my bedroom door. “Are you up or just playing possum?”  


“You know it’s not a good idea to poke at sleeping animals,” I sleepily say as I get up and open my bedroom door.

“Well I like to think I’m great at taming them,” the beautiful Venus Van Dam says with a smirk as I pass by her to head towards the glorious smell of coffee coming from the kitchen.

As I walk into the kitchen I vaguely see some people sitting in the living room, my primary focus being just within reach. I reach into a cabinet to get a mug and go over to an almost empty coffee pot. This doesn’t make any sense. I smelt it, I walked to it, I got my cup ready for it, and the pot is mocking me.

“V, darling,” I call out and turn to walk into the living room. “Are you trying to be funny?” I ask and finally take notice of the group of men sitting in the room with cups of coffee.

“Natalie my darling let me introduce you to Jax, Opie, Chibs, Bobby, Happy, and Alexander,” Venus drawls pointing to each of the men. “They stopped by this morning needing a little bit of assistance.”

“Assistance,” I ask smirking at her. I’ve known her long enough to know what she does for a living, but I also know that she doesn’t bring her work home.

“Not that type darlin,” the blond one Jax says smiling at me.

“Hey I don’t judge,” I shrug and head back into the kitchen to make another pot of coffee.

“I got it honey,” Venus says following me. “Why don’t you go get dressed,” she says looking at the big shirt I sleep in and my tangled brunette hair.

“Don’t give me that look,” I say unimpressed. “I didn’t invite guest over, so they’re going to have to deal.”

“Oh believe me we don’t mind,” Alexander says leaning against the counter.

“So you are the cute and desperate Alexander,” I say with a smirk. “You weren’t lying V, I get it.” I say nodding with appreciation. Tall, glorious black curly hair, and sinfully beautiful blue eyes, yep I can appreciate.

“Call me Tig doll,” he says with a smirk.

I nod and start to head out of the kitchen, I suppose I could let them have some time together. “She’s totally into you,” I whisper loudly as I walk by him.

“If someone wants their coffee before they have to head to work they need to shut up and go get dressed.” I hear her call after me.

I laugh and head back to my bedroom to get ready for the day. As I close the door I noticed the tall one with a beard, I think he was introduced as Opie, look my way. I look over at my clock and see that if I don’t hurry I would be late for work. I quickly move to my closet and pull out a pair of blue jeans and my dreadful bright pink work shirt that has “Frost It Up” written across the back. I get dressed and grab my tennis shoes and make my way to the bathroom.

As I brush my teeth I can hear a soft mumble of the guys and V talking in the living room. I finish and put on my makeup, just a bit of foundation, light pink eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss. Next I grab my brush and start to brush out my shoulder length hair only to put it into a bun. Once done I go back to my room to grab my purse, phone, and car keys.

As I walk to the living room the little group grows quiet. I just look at them skeptically and head into the kitchen to get my coffee which V has nicely made to go. I walk into back into the living room and head over to her.

“Thank you,” I say and kiss her cheek. “I’m gonna head out, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Alright honey, be careful out there and have a great day,” she says giving me a quick hug.

“I will,” I smile. “It was nice meeting you guys,” I say and wave at the group of men and receive smiles and nods. I wave and head out to begin my day.

 

As I walk outside and enjoy the warmth of the sun, I can’t help but feel that this is how my life is always going to be, and that I’m ok with that. Sometimes we don’t need extraordinary things to happen to us to have a good life. I can’t complain, I have a job, a place to live, and an amazing best friend/ mother figure. I can appreciate the ordinary and be glad that I have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own Sons of Anarchy.


End file.
